Tip-up seats are frequently used in vehicles, such as rear truck seats, providing the user the opportunity to fold up the seat to provide for more room within the truck interior. These seats are commonly mounted to a rear vehicle cabin wall or to the floor of the vehicle cabin. Since these seats do not provide support underneath the seat, in the event of a crash, the seat portion of the seat rotates downward at a displacement distance which is more than desirable. Accordingly, there exists the need in the art to provide a tip-up seat structure providing a support thereby preventing drastic downward distance displacement on a tip-up seat.